


You Are Fire Racing Under My Skin

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftereffects of Root and Shaw's sex scene still lingers for Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Fire Racing Under My Skin

_ “There's a moment when I look at you, And no speech is left in me, My tongue breaks, Then fire races under my skin and I tremble, And grow pale for I am dying of such love, Or so it seems to me.” -Sappho _

  
  
  


Amy got so lost in the scene, she melted into it and into Sarah. She lost herself and couldn’t figure out where she began and Sarah ended. This scene of pure love, lust, loss, relief, anger, pain, sorrow, and everything that comes with being reunited with a loved one for so long. It was just her and Sarah in that moment, the other three on set didn’t exist. And how could she let herself get so lost in that scene? 

 

Because in this very moment where she shuts the door to her trailer and breaks and she wraps her arms around herself to quell the phantom touches of where Sarah’s hands were on her earlier. She can feel the bruises already forming and somehow she doesn’t even want them to disappear. And something inside her tugs at the idea that bruises are on her costar too. And the pain in her tailbone is nothing compared to the pain she feel’s from all the guilt from just thinking about it all.

 

But they’re done for the day and her emotions are a wreck, sometimes it can be difficult to leave her Root persona behind maybe because when she looks at Sarah she must be feeling what Root feels everytime she looks at Shaw. And it isn’t until she’s about to leave her trailer and head home that she hears a knock at her door and there’s no questioning who it is because she knows. Oh, she knows and it makes her heart beat faster as her hand trembles as it reaches out to open the door. 

 

But the next thing she realizes is that the door is opening and she’s being pushed back and the trailer door bangs shut. A soft pair of lips are on hers so fast and so familiar that she wonders if she’s still on set filming. She remembers these frantic painful touches like they’ll never get out of her mind. She’s whimpering into a nip at her neck as she runs her fingers through wet hair. And if she leaves a mark she’ll just explain it came from shooting the scene earlier.

 

“Sarah…’

 

“Amy.”

 

“We shouldn’t.”

 

“I know, but I want you.”

 

She wants nothing more than this woman she’s pushing up against the wall this very minute. And Amy is being spun and pushed over the arm of the couch and a bite to her shoulder has her panting and clutching the couch cushions. The smaller woman is pressed up against her back and she’s searing her touch into Amy’s skin as she trails a hand up her thigh. And then without warning Sarah slips a hand into her pants and as the taller woman shuts her eyes, biting her lip, and waiting for that moment she won’t admit that she wants so much. Her eyes snap open and she’s panting having fallen asleep on her couch in her trailer. The aftereffects of Root and Shaw’s sex scene making her mind run rampant, that’s all that was. Though her soaking wet panties beg to differ and the pang she feels in her chest as she stands and decides to make her way home.


End file.
